pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
For coog (Pokemon Moves and HP)
'Gen 1' Bulbasaur: Bullet Seed, Tackle, Razor Leaf (HP: 370) Ivysaur: Poison Sting, Tackle, Solarbeam, Bullet Seed (HP: 450) Venusaur: Poison Sting, Solarbeam, Magical Leaf, Giga Impact, Leaf Storm (HP: 600) Charmander: Flame Burst, Tackle, Ember (HP: 350) Charmeleon: Ember, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower (HP: 420) Charizard: Fire Blast, Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Flamethrower (HP: 590) Squirtle: Bubble, Tackle, Water Gun (HP: 350) Wartortle: Water Gun, Tackle, Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam (HP: 430) Blastoise: Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Skull Bash, Water Pulse (HP: 570) Caterpie: Metapod: Butterfree: Weedle: Kakuna: Beedrill: Pikachu: Raichu: Sandshrew: Sandslash: Jigglypuff: Pound, Rollout, Rest, Sing (HP: Currently unavailable) Oddish: Diglett: Scratch, Mudslap, Dig (HP: 350) Dugtrio: Magnitude, Mud Bomb, Dig, Earthquake (HP: 480) Geodude: Graveler: Golem: Gastly: Haunter: Gengar: Shiny Gastly: Shiny Haunter: Shiny Gengar: Onix: Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Double Edge (HP: 400) Horsea: Seadra: Kingdra: Shiny Horsea: Shiny Seadra: Shiny Kingdra: Goldeen: Seaking: Exeggcute: Exeggutor: Magikarp: Tackle, Splash (HP: 200) Gyarados: Dragon Rage, Twister, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam (HP: 500) Shiny Magikarp: Tackle, Splash (HP: 200) Shiny Gyarados: Outrage, Dragon Rage, Twister, Hydro Pump (HP: 400) Eevee: Tail Whip, Tackle, Sand-Attack (HP: 250) Vaporeon: Take Down, Water Gun, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump (HP: 520) Flareon: Take Down, Fire Spin, Fire Fang, Lava Plume, Fire Blast (HP: 450) Jolteon: Take Down, Thunder Shock, Thunder Fang, Thunder (HP: 450) Porygon: Tackle, Magnet Rise, Discharge (HP: 350) Snorlax: Articuno: Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Tailwind, Blizzard (HP: 500) Zapdos: Ancient Power, Discharge, Light Screen, Thunder (HP: 480) Moltres: Ancient Power, Flamethrower, Heat Wave, Sky Attack (HP: 500) Dratini: Dragonair: Dragonite: Shiny Dratini: Tackle, Dragon Rage, Water Gun (HP: 350) Shiny Dragonair: Dragon Pulse, Thunder Wave, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump (HP: 450) Shiny Dragonite: Mew: Shiny Mew: Confusion, Ancient Power, Pound, Light Screen, Leaf Storm (HP: 500) 'Gen 2' Totodile: Bubblebeam, Bite, Watergun (HP: 330) Croconaw: Bubblebeam, Bite, Watergun, Hydro Pump (HP: 420) Feraligatr: Water Pulse, Bite, Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump (HP: 570) Yanma: Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Ancient Power (HP: 330) Wobbufett: Counter, Mirror Coat, Destiny Bond (HP: 600) Pineco: Tackle, Energyball, Rollout (HP: 340) Forretress: Zap Cannon, Light Screen, Double Edge, Earthquake (HP: 540) Shiny Pineco: Tackle, Energyball, Rollout (HP: 340) Shiny Forretress: Protect, Zap Cannon, Double Edge, Magnet Rise, Earthquake (HP: 540) Dunsparce: Rollout, Ancient Power, Roost, Double Edge (HP: 400) Qwilfish: Poison Sting, Watergun, Rollout, Aqua Tail (HP: 440) Slugma: Smog, Ember, Rock Throw (HP: 300) Magcargo: Rock Throw, Lava Plume, Rock Slide, Flamethrower (HP: 540) Swinub: Tackle, Mudslap, Icy Wind (HP: 330) Piloswine: Peck, Mudbomd, Icy Wind, Ancient Powerby level (HP: 450) Remoraid: Watergun, Bubblebeam, Bullet Seed (HP: 350) Octillery: Gunkshot, Rock Blast, Octazooka, Ice Beam (HP: 500) Skarmory: Swift, Air Cutter, Spikes, Steel Wing (HP: 520) Celebii: Psychic, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Light Screen (HP: 540) Shiny Celebii: Confusion, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Light Screen (HP: 570) Lugia: Aeroblast, Hydro Pump, Sky Attack, Dragon Rush (HP: 550) Umbreon: '''Take Down, Faint Attack, Moonlight, Dark Pulse (HP: 520) '''Espeon: '''Take Down, Confusion, Swift, Morning Sun, Psychic (HP: 470) '''Delibird: Present (HP: 400) Shiny Delibird: Present, Aurora Beam, Icy Wind (HP: 450) Porygon 2: Tackle, Magnet Rise, Zap Cannon, Shock Wave (HP: 450) 'Gen 3' Torchic: Peck, Ember (HP: 340) Combusken: Ember, Karate Chop, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel (HP: 430) Blaziken: Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Karate Chop, Sky Uppercut (HP: 580) Tailow: '''Peck, Growl, Wing Attack (HP: 350) '''Swellow: '''Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Sky Attack, Brave Bird (HP: 550) '''Nincada: '''Scratch, Harden, Leech Life (HP: 360) '''Ninjask: '''Bug Bite, Leech Life, Slash, X-Scissor (HP: 510) '''Shedinja: '''Sand-Attack, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Silver Wind (HP: 1) '''Aron: '''Tackle, Mudslap, Headbutt (HP: 380) '''Lairon: '''Headbutt, Metal Claw, Roar, Mudslap (HP: 480) '''Aggron: '''Double Edge, Metal Claw, Roar, Earthquake (HP: 580) '''Shiny Aggron: Double Edge, Metal Claw, Roar, Earthquake (HP: 580) Wailmer: 'Rollout, Whirlpool, Water Pulse (HP: 500) '''Wailord: '''Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Rest, Hydro Pump (HP: 600) '''Trapinch: '''Bite, Sand-Attack, Faint Attack (HP: 360) '''Vibrava: '''Faint Attack, Sand Tomb, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam (HP: 470) '''Flygon: '''Faint Attack, Sandstorm, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse (HP: 550) '''Shiny Trapinch: '''Bite, Sand-Attack, Faint Attack (HP: 360) '''Shiny Vibrava: '''Faint Attack, Sand Tomb, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pluse (HP: 470) '''Shiny Flygon: '''Sandstorm, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Earth Power (HP: 550) '''Swablu: '''Peck, Astonish, Mist (HP: 330) '''Altaria: '''Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Sky Attack, Draco Meteor (HP: 550) '''Corphish: '''Bubble, Harden, Bubblebeam (HP: 300) '''Crawdaunt: '''Bubblebeam, Night Slash, Crabhammer, Swords Dance (HP: 540) '''Baltoy: '''Confusion, Rapid Spin, Mudslap (HP: 350) '''Claydol: '''Rock Tomb, Ancient Power, Hyper Beam, Earth Power (HP: 560) '''Lileep: '''Astonish, Ancient Power, Energy Ball (HP: 330) '''Cradily: '''Ingrain, Ancient Power, Energy Ball, Giga Drain (HP: 470) '''Spheal: '''Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun (HP: 350) '''Sealeo: '''Water Gun, Ice Ball, Aurora Beam, Rest (HP: 450) '''Walrein: '''Aurora Beam, Ice Fang, Blizzard, Sheer Cold (HP: 500) '''Bagon: '''Headbutt, Ember, Dragon Rage (HP: 370) '''Shelgon: '''Headbutt, Protect, Dragon Rage, Double Edge (HP: 500) '''Salamence: '''Fire Fang, Fire Blast, Dragon Pulse, Outrage, Dragon Rush (HP: 570) '''Beldum: '''Take Down, Headbutt (HP: 400) '''Metang: '''Headbutt, Metal Claw, Confusion, Meteor Mash (HP: 480) '''Metagross: '''Magnet Rise, Metal Claw, Confusion, Meteor Mash, Earthquake (HP: 590) '''Latias: '''Mist Ball, Recover, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse (HP: 500) '''Latios: '''Luster Purge, Protect, Psychic, Dragon Pulse (HP: 500) '''Shiny Latias: '''Mist Ball, Recover, Psychic, Heal Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor (HP: 500) '''Shiny Latios: '''Luster Purge, Protect, Psychic, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor (HP: 500) '''Kyogre: '''Surf, Water Pulse, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold by levelup (HP: 550) '''Shiny Kyogre: '''Surf, Water Pulse, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold (HP: 550) '''Groudon: '''Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Earth Power, Fissure by levelup (HP: 550) '''Shiny Groudon: '''Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Earth Power, Fissure (HP: 570) '''Rayquaza: '''Twister, Ancient Power, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse (HP: 600) '''Magquaza: '''Magical Leaf, Astonish, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, WilloWisp (HP: 500) '''Jirachi: '''Confusion, Wish, Doom Desire, Double Edge (HP: 530) '''Shiny Jirachi: '''Confusion, Wish, Doom Desire, Double Edge, Draco Meteor (HP: 530) 'Gen 4 Shinx: Tackle, Bite, Spark (HP: 300) Luxio: Bite, Roar, Thunder Fang, Discharge (HP: 400) Luxray: Roar, Thunder Fang, Discharge, Wild Charge (HP 450) Shieldon: Tackle, Take Down, Ancient Power (HP: 390) Bastiodon: Take Down, Iron Defense, Ancient Power, Earth Power (HP: 600) Pachirisu: Swift, Electro Ball, Discharge, Headbutt (HP: 460) Shiny Pachirisu: Swift, Electro Ball, Discharge, Shock Wave (HP: 460) Gible: Bite, Dragon Rage, Mudslap (HP: 350) Gabite: Bite, Mud Bomb, Dragon Rage, Fire Blast (HP: 480) Garchomp: Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Fire Blast (HP: 600) Munchlax: Tackle, Lick, Rollout (HP: 380) Riolu: Swift, Force Palm, Final Gambit (HP: 400) Lucario: Dark Pulse, Metal Claw, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse (HP: 550) Shiny Lucario: Water Pulse, Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail (HP: 550) Glaceon: Take Down, Icy Wing, Ice Fang, Hail, Blizzard (HP: 490) Leafeon: Take Down, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain (HP: 490) Yanmega: Bug Bite, Quick Attack, Ancient Power, Bug Buzz (HP: 470) Porygon Z: Magnet Rise, Discharge, Zap Cannon, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam (HP: 500) Mamoswine: Ancient Power, Mudbomb, Earthquake, Blizzard, Icy Wind (HP: 540) Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Ominous Wind, Discharge (HP: 500) Frost Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Blizzard, Discharge (HP: 500) Heat Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shick Wave, Overheat, Discharge (HP: 500) Mow Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Leaf Storm, Discharge (HP: 500) Spin Rotom: Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Air Slash, Discharge (HP: 500) Manaphy: Bubblebeam, Whirlpool, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring (HP: 530) Giratina: Dragon Breath, Ominous Wind, Shadow Sneak, Earth Power, Shadow Force (HP: 630) Cresselia: Confusion, Psycho Cut, Aurora Beam, Light Screen, Lunar Dance (HP: 500) Shiny Cresselia: Confusion, Psycho Cut, Hyper Beam, Aurora Beam, Light Screen (HP: 500) Dialga: Roar of Time, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam (HP: 570) Palkia: Spacial Rend, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam (HP: 550) Darkrai: Ominous Wind, Faint Attack, Dark Void, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse (HP: 540) Alamos Darkrai: Spacial Rend, Roar of Time, Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Dream Eater (HP: 540) Shiny Darkrai: Currently Unavailable 'Gen 5' Woobat: Confusion, Gust, Air Cutter (HP: 400) Swoobat: Confusion, Gust, Air Slash, Psychic (HP: 530) Scraggy: Sand-Attack, Faint Attack, Headbutt (HP: 320) Scrafty: Faint Attack, Brick Break, Rock Climb, Head Smash (HP: 500) Yamask: Astonish, Protect, Night Shade (HP: 300) Cofagrigus: Night Shade, Willo Wisp, Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball (HP: 500) Archen: Wing Attack, Rock Throw, Ancient Power (HP: 380) Archeops: Wing Attack, Dragon Breath, Ancient Power, Rock Slide (HP: 520) Zorua: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Bite (HP: 400) Zoroark: Faint Attack, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Night Daze (HP: 560) Solosis: Rollout, Light Screen, Psychic (HP: 380) Duosion: Rollout, Light Screen, Psycho Shock, Psychic (HP: 480) Reuniclus: Light Screen, Psycho Shock, Psychic, Hyper Beam (HP: 540) Emolga: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Shock Wave, Electro Ball (HP: 450) Karrablast: Peck, Fury Cutter, Take Down (HP: 350) Escavalier: Fury Cutter, Quick Guard, Bug Buzz, X-Scissor, Giga Impact (HP: 590) Shiny Karrablast: Peck, Fury Cutter, Bug Buzz (HP: 350) Shiny Escavalier: Bug Buzz, Iron Defense, X-Scissor, Giga Impact, Faint Attack (HP: 600) Litwick: Ember, Smog, Shadow Ball (HP: 380) Lampent: Willo Wisp, Flame Burst, Inferno, Shadow Ball (HP: 520) Chandelure: Toxic, Flame Burst, Willo Wisp, Shadow Ball, Overheat (HP: 570) Axew: Dragon Sneeze, Scratch (HP: 300) Fraxure: Dragon Rage, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw (HP: 460) Haxorus: Dragon Rage, Outrage, Giga Impact, Guillotine (HP: 530) Cubchoo: Growl, Icy Wind, Slash (HP: 300) Beartic: Superpower, Icy Wind, Icicle Crash, Blizzard (HP: 530) Shiny Cubchoo: Growl, Icy Wind, Blizzard (HP: 300) Shiny Beartic: Superpower, Icy Wind, Icicle Crash, Sheer Cold (HP: 550) Joltik: String Shot, Leech Life, Electroweb (HP: 350) Garvantula: Electro Ball, Discharge, Electroweb, Bug Buzz (HP: 470) Ferroseed: Rollout, Metal Claw, Self-Destruct (HP: 350) Ferrothorn: Metal Claw, Self-Destruct, Power Whip, Flash Cannon (HP: 540) Klink: Gear Grind, Charge Beam, Discharge (HP: 420) Klang: Gear Grind, Charge Beam, Discharge, Zap Cannon (HP: 460) Klinklang: Gear Grind, Discharge, Zap Cannon, Hyper Beam (HP: 530) Shelmet: Leech Life, Protect, Final Gambit (HP: 430) Accelgor: Mega Drain, Swift, Bug Buzz, Double Edge (HP: 500) Mienfoo: Pound, Swift, U-Turn (HP: 300) Mienshao: Swift, Force Palm, Hi Jump Kick, Bounce (HP: 470) Druddigon: Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Outrage, Draco Meteor (HP: 500) Pawniard: Scratch, Faint Attack, Metal Claw (HP: 380) Bisharp: Faint Attack, Metal Claw, Slash, Iron Head (HP: 500) Durant: Metal Claw, Iron Head, Iron Defense, Guillotine (HP: 450) Deino: Bite, Ember, Shadow Ball, Headbutt (HP: 380) Zweilous: Draco Meteor, Dragon Rage, Shadow Ball, Bite (HP: 470) Hydreigon: Outrage, Dark Pulse, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Ball (HP: 620) Larvesta: Ember, String Shot, Leech Life, Bug Buzz (HP: 380) Volcarona: Fire Spin, Heat Wave, Bug Buzz, Hurricane, Fiery Dance (HP: 570) Tornadus: Air Cutter, Tailwind, Hurricane, Dark Pulse (HP: 550) Thundurus: Shick Wave, Charge, Thunder, Dark Pulse (HP: 550) Reshiram: Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Fusion Flare, Fire Blast, Outrage, Blue Flare by levelup (HP: 570) Shiny Reshiram: Fusion Flare, Dragon Pulse, Fire Blast, Outrage, Blue Flare, Heat Wave (HP: 570) Zekrom: Dragon Rage, Thunder Bolt, Fusion Bolt, Thunder, Outrage, Bolt Strike (HP: 550) Landorus: Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Outrage (HP: 570) Landorus Beast Forme: Rock Throw, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Outrage, Fissure (HP: 570) Kyurem: Ancient Power, Glaciate, Dragon Pulse, Blizzard, Outrage (HP: 590) White Kyurem: Ancient Power, Glaciate, Dragon Pulse, Blizzard, Outrage, Ice Burn (HP: 590) 'Miscellaneous' Giant Porygon: Charge Beam, Zap Cannon, Thunder Bolt, Thunder (HP: 500) Porygon 0: Magnet Rise, Discharge, Shock Wave, Thunder (HP: 400) Bob: Toxic, Hyper Beam, Ominous Wind, Slash, X-Scissor (HP: 540) Nightmare: Dragon Pulse, Ominous Wind, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Toungue (HP: 1250) Freakingdra: Dragon Pulse, Toxic, Ominous Wind, Water Pulse, Surf (HP: 500) Chompers: Psychic, Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind, Toxic (HP: 600) Freakachu: Discharge, Thunder Bolt, Fire Blast, Ominous Wind, Toxic (HP: 600) Ghoulgar: Toxic, Willo Wisp, Ominous Wind, Dark Pulse, Shadow Punch (HP: 500) Shadarchen: Currently Unavailable Devourer: Currently Unavailable Gorechomp: Dragon Pulse, Toxic, Fissure, Fire Blast, Earthquake, Sandstorm (HP: 530) Gorelax: Body Slam, Toxic, Ominous Wind, Rest, Earthquake (HP: 700) Pwnihard: Ominous Wind, Toxic, String Shot, Bug Buzz (HP: 450) Satanitar: Ominous Wind, Toxic, Flame Burst, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam (HP: 530) Screepy: Onion Ring, Toxic, Ominous Wind, Sky Attack, Skull Bash (HP: 600) Venifreak: Speed Crawl, Toxic, Ominous Wind, Poison Sting (HP: 350) Whirlifreak: Dark Rollout, Toxic, Ominous Wind, Poison Sting (HP: 450) Scolafreak: Dark Bug Buzz, Toxic, Ominous Wind, Poison Jab (HP: 550) Gentlemannerus: Hydro Pump, Hail, Sheer Cold, Bubblebeam (HP: 580) Primal Dialga: Roar of Time D, Dragon Rage, Shadow End, Shadow Fire (HP: 600) Shadow Tao Reshiram: Techno Bust, Flamethrower, Fusion Flare, Oblivion, Outrage, Blue Flare (HP: 570) Giant Venipede: Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Poison Sting, Pile Drive (HP: 570) Mini Venipede: Bug Bite, Poison Sting, String Shot (HP: 300) Shadow Jirachi following attacks are MUCH stronger than the original ones:''' Oblivion, Fissure, Willo Wisp, Willo Wisp W, Fly Teleport (HP: 4500) '''Dimension Jirachi following attacks are MUCH stronger than the original ones:''' Confusion, Draco Meteor, Doom Desire, Double Edge, Protect lasts for as much as 10000 damage (HP: 530) '''Mystic Latios: Currently Unavailable Shadow Lugia: Shadow Blast, Shadow Down, Shadow Wave, Shadow Storm (HP: 600) Angelic Ho-Oh: Luster Purge, Sacred Shield, Celestial Fire, Light Storm (HP: To be discovered) Red Orb Pikachu: Earthquake, Fire Blast, Hyper Beam, Ancient Power, Fissure, Earth Power, Thunder (HP: 750) Virus Groudon: Currently Unavailable Squirtle Squad Member: Water Gun, Surf, Aqua Jet (HP: 500) Squirtle Squad Boss: Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Surf, Aqua Jet, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Squad Surf (HP: 540) Venustoise: Hydro Pump, Solarbeam, Water Pulse, Magical Leaf, Hyper Beam (HP: 630) Crystal Onix: '''Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Iron Tail, Double Edge (HP: 700) '''Pink Diglett: Scratch, Mudslap, Dig (HP: 370) Pink Dugtrio: Magnitude, Mud Bomb, Dig, Fissure (HP: 500) Blockbot: Currently Unavailable Reburst Parky: Currently Unavailable Robo Venipede: Currently Unavailable Mewchomp: Leaf Storm, Fire Blast, Dig, Psychic, Dragon Pulse (HP: 550) Long Pikachu: Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Tackle (HP: 500) P.S: If you know the stats of any of the Pokemon that aren't available, feel free to post a comment below. Category:for coog